Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a game program.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a game system which accepts a battle request from a player, determines win/loss of a battle game and, on the basis of the win/loss outcome of the battle game, allows the player to acquire a game content to which rarity is set (JP 5086491 B1, for example).